Exil
by Ewilia
Summary: Le retour d'un vainqueur n'est pas forcément un moment de liesse... Quand Haymitch était rentré au district Douze, il avait découvert le sort que le président Snow réservait aux proches des rebelles. Et il s'était effondré, pour ne plus jamais se relever.


_Voila un OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF._

_Il fallait rédiger un texte en une heure sur le thème "exil"._

_Cet OS est beaucoup plus sombre que je l'avais imaginé en l'écrivant. J'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis sur ce genre de texte !_

* * *

**Exil**

Les Jeux n'ont aucuns véritables vainqueurs.

Si Haymitch avait su cela, tandis il attendait nerveusement sur sa plaque entourant la corne d'abondance, il ne se serait pas battu. Il n'aurait sans doute pas eu la courage- ou la lâcheté- de descendre du pied d'estale avant la fin du compte à rebours. Mais il n'aurait pas autant lutté. Il ne se serait pas donner autant de mal pour survivre. Il n'aurait pas été acculé au point d'utiliser les caractéristiques de l'arène contre la finaliste de Un.

Si seulement il avait su ce qui l'attendait chez lui…

Mais c'était trop tard. Il était déjà dans le village des vainqueurs, à habiter une maison presque aseptisée. Seul.

Haymitch grogna, sa main enserrant fermement le cu de la bouteille de whisky. Il ne pouvait pas verser le précieux liquide dans un verre - il avait cassé le dernier la veille. Alors il buvait à même le goulot, toute fierté mal placée disparue.

Après tout, il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, non ?

Tout avait commencé au moment où il s'était baissé pour éviter la hache de son adversaire. Quel geste stupide…

Rien qu'un petit reflexe, qui lui couta la vie de sa famille et de sa petite copine. Un rire amer le prit à la gorge.

_Je comptais l'épouser, vous savez ?_

Il était concient qu'il parlait seul, mais plus personne n'était là pour lui faire de remarques, alors pourquoi se retiendrait-il ?

_J'avais acheté une bague, toute simple, en argent. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela m'avait couté plus d'un mois de salaire à la mine. Je l'ai jeté quelque part dans la Veine, après avoir découvert ce qui lui était arrivé. _

Il avala une longue gorgée d'alcool, savourant la sensation du liquide enflammant sa gorge et son ventre.

_Un explosif mal placé dans les galeries, qui aurai fait s'écroulé le sol dans son quartier… franchement, ils auraient pu trouver une excuse plus crédible ! Ils auraient pu trouver quelque chose de mieux… Elle méritait bien mieux…_

Sa langue était pâteuse, et il déglutit lentement. Il n'avait qu'un souvenir flou de ce qui s'était ensuite passé. Il se souvient d'avoir hurlé dans une bonne partie du district, le visage ravagé par les larmes, criant à qui l'écouterai la haine viscérale qui le prenait aux tripes. Des pacificateurs étaient venus et l'avaient empoigné, avant de le ramener de force au Village des Vainqueurs. Il ne s'était même pas débattu ; il s'était juste effondré. Pour ne plus jamais se relever.

Son mentor avait pris le relais, après cela. Elle l'avait doucement raccompagné chez lui et l'avait allongé dans le canapé. Puis elle lui avait murmuré des paroles réconfortantes, en lui caressant les cheveux. Il avait attendu qu'elle parte avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, le regard hagard. C'est alors qu'il la vit. La bouteille d'alcool qui trainait dans le frigo, faisant apparemment partie des cadeaux du Capitol. Il avait failli la refuser, juste à cause de cela. Puis il s'était rappelé que c'était sans doute son unique moyen de sortir d'ici. Et il commença à boire.

C'était par la même occasion que débuta son exil.

Un exil doux, lent, qui l'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus de l'atroce réalité, de sa solitude, de tous les morts qui jonchaient son passage. Une condamnation, une mise à l'écart qu'il choisissait de lui-même, qui commençait par le goût âpre de l'alcool dans sa gorge et se finissait par les cris qu'il lâchait tandis qu'il se réveillait en sursaut.

Car il y avait un endroit où la réalité le poursuivrait toujours, où il ne pouvait jamais s'échapper : ses rêves. Ou ses cauchemars, en l'occurrence. D'horribles moments où il voyait ses proches se faire tuer, son adversaire du Un tendre sa hache vers lui, le regard ayant perdu toutes traces d'humanité, Maysilee mourir devant lui, les oiseaux colorés volants toujours au-dessus de sa tête…

Et dans ces moments-là, il le savait : les Jeux n'avaient aucuns véritables vainqueurs.

Ils ne laissaient derrière eux que des cadavres et des esprits exilés.


End file.
